Lending a helping hand
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: A little something I put together involving Sabrina and Marco, mainly because there aren't many stories involving these two.


_**I've noticed that there are multiple Starco, personal favorite ship of mine, Jarco, sorry to those who like this ship, I personally cannot stand it, Janco, I'm alright with this one, Tomco, sickening, JanStar, I don't know why, and other odd ships, but barely anything with Sabrina and Marco…I'm going to fix that. Here's something involving the two teens. Enjoy and rated for future chapters. Please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Sabrina Backintosh ran down the empty hall and panted, "I'm so late…Brittney's going to be so angry with me," she turned the corner and tripped, spraining her ankle and she hissed in pain as she sat up and rubbed her ankle.

"Are you okay?" she looked up in confusion and saw Marco walking up to her. He knelt beside her and looked down at her now bruised ankle, "Damn…this looks swollen to hell," he picked her up bridal style, surprising the auburn cheerleader, "We better get you to the nurse,"

"But Marco…I'm late for practice and Brittney is…"

"Brittney needs to learn how to respect you and the other cheerleaders, and besides, you need to worry about yourself and not about someone who treats you like that," Sabrina frowned and looked away, "Star and I were at her birthday party and we saw her throwing the gift you got for her at your face because it wasn't a name brand product," Sabrina remained silent and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't know why you idolize someone who does that to you. You're a great person and you can do better than this."

"You think?" Sabrina hissed and Marco rolled his eyes as he continued to carry Sabrina down the hall, "The reason I idolize Brittney is because if I'm nice to her, maybe I'll be popular too and…"

"And you visit the hospital every month because she uses you and the others to get what she wants, not caring what happens to any of you." Sabrina frowned and looked away, "Why don't you try to do some thinking for yourself. If you feel like you can get hurt, tell Brittney off and if she threatens you…then you have your proof on how little she cares about you girls," Sabrina crossed her arms and Marco frowned as he walked down the hall in silence.

Marco walked into the nurse's office and carried Sabrina to the bed and laid her down as the nurse walked up to the injured cheerleader and sighed, "Did you injure yourself at practice?"

"No, I was on my way to practice when I tripped, Marco saw me and helped me,"

The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes, "I really wish you'd be more careful Miss Backintosh," she looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Diaz, I can handle it from here,"

Marco frowned and Sabrina faintly smiled, "I'll be fine Marco," he looked up and Sabrina shook her head, "I'll be fine. Thank you,"

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, alright, but try to think about what I said, okay?" Sabrina nodded and Marco turned and walked out of the nurse's office and turned and walked down the hall.

Sabrina softly smiled and the nurse looked down, a playful smile played across her lips, "He seems to care for you," Sabrina looked up and the nurse sighed and shook her head, "Well, let's see what we can do about that ankle," Sabrina sighed and nodded.

The final school bell rang and Star and Marco, along with the other students gathered up their books and headed towards the doors. Before Star and Marco walked through the door, Marco felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he looked back to see Sabrina standing behind them, her ankle wrapped, "Hey Sabrina, is everything okay?"

"Um…yeah, but my ankle is still hurting, my parents aren't home and I forgot my keys…so I was hoping I can come over your house until my parents come home,"

Star looked at the two and a wide grin formed across her face, "Sure, it'll be fun," Marco looked at him and Star jumped with joy, "C'mon Marco, it could be fun,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Alright…do you need any help? Do you want me to carry you?" Sabrina smiled and nodded before Marco turned around and knelt in front of her, "Hop on," Sabrina nodded again before putting her legs between his arms and leaned forward as Marco stood up, "Hold on, we wouldn't want anything happening to you," Sabrina nodded and they began walking out of the school and down the street.

The three teenagers stepped through the front door and Marco helped Sabrina on the couch and Star sat down next to her and looked at her best friend and smiled, "Hey Marco, can you make us some nachos?" Marco looked at her and arched a brow and Star playfully pouted, "Please,"

Marco sighed and nodded before looking at Sabrina, "Do you like spicy food?" Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "Alright, I just won't make the nachos with jalapeños," he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Sabrina looked up and smiled towards the kitchen and Star grinned at the injured girl before standing up and followed her best friend to the kitchen.

 _ **Here is the first chapter of this story. As I said before it is rated for future chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
